Foul Moods
by DarkFantastic
Summary: Chapter One: “I know you can’t resist me with all my animal magnetism babe, but this is going a little far don’t ya think.” Chapter Two: “I take it you don’t find this the least bit funny.” Chapter Three: “If I only could, oh I would.”
1. Animal manetism

Disclaimer: Don't sue, don't own the x-men, just really bored.  
Authors note: I added a new character, she is of my creation. I hope you like it.  
P.S.: I decided to repost this story because it was my first and after writing for awhile I went back and noticed a lot of mistakes. I hope in reposting it a lot more viewers will review it. Anywho, I appreciate your time in reading it and any reviews you make.

Rating: PG13  
Genres: Humor and Romance  
Main Characters: Katerina (New character), Logan, Gambit and ect…

Summary: Katerina escapes the Brotherhood and meets up with the X-Men. But how long will it take before the X-Men find out her secret.

**Foul Moods**

Monday came faster than they had hoped at the institute, and not only was Jean in a foul mood; the professor had news to announce.

The whole clan sat around the breakfast table half asleep, when Xavier came in.

"Good Morning everyone and how are you Jean, feeling better perhaps," Announced Xavier who was still worried about Jean and her accident with the garden ladder. Jean looked at Scott and then back at the professor and replied.

"Well thank you for asking, and yes I'm feeling a little better, but my back is what's troubling me the most. I've tried everything, and yet I can't seem to make it stop hurting. I bet if I got a back rub once in a while maybe it wouldn't be hurting so much."

It was just as if those words hit Scott right up side the head. (_Ok maybe the words didn't hit'em upside the head, but I'm sure the telekinetic powers helped_.) He was lying on the floor with a whole bowl of Fruit Loops sprawled on his face. Scott muttered to himself, "_This really can't be happening… I was so close to eating this bowl of Fruit Loops, wwwwwhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."_

After several humiliating minutes, and what seemed like an eternity of everybody laughing and Jubilee almost chocking on her breakfast burrito Scott rose from the floor and left.

Logan glanced over at Jean and with a wide grin across his face he remarked. "I see someone's panties are in a twist this morning; Thinking of me again."

"For your information you have no effect on my panties, thank you very much," Jean clarified and with one swift motion the fork Ororo was using to eat her eggs with, ripped from her hands and rocketed towards Logan.

Just before the fork hit its destination (Which was most likely Logan's head) he dived to the ground. The fork flew over the table and right through the wall. Before Jean could leave the scene, Logan blurted out.

"I know you can't resist me with all my animal magnetism babe, but this is going a little far don't ya think." Jean stopped dead in her tracks turned around and replied.

"Really Logan, out of all of the men in this school to be infatuated with, why would I pick you?" Logan thought for a second and the said.

"Red come on, I see the way you look at me and another certain part of me…" Frankly Rogue had heard enough and explained while Jean left in bitter frustration. 

"Logan you have to come to terms that nobody in this school stares at yours or any other guy's..." Kitty didn't even let Rouge finish before she announced.

"I know for a fact that Rogue stares at Gambit's parts and once she…" Rouge quickly butted in and said.

"I do not stare at Remy's . . . parts. Just wait till I get my hands on you Kitty I'm going to beat every life out of you."

With those last words stated Kitty was already out the door with Rogue following behind her in hot pursuit.

Jubilee couldn't stop laughing when Gambit asked. "Does chere really do dis?" Without getting an reply to help him, Remy started playing off some thoughts in his head.

"Now look what happened, that darn Kitty turned cajun's mind to mush. Just look at him," growled Logan.

Everybody turned toward Remy and couldn't believe their eyes. He appeared to be frozen.

Ororo became a little worried so she leaned over, tapped him on the shoulder and said.

"Hey Remy it's me your friend Storm, can you hear me? … Ok then um... anything still alive in there? One shrug for yes, two shrugs for not sure?"

_About 5 min.'s later / Still no sight of Remy's brain / Search team continues _

Logan didn't want to wait around for mush head's brains to return so he grabbed his coat and walked out. Jubilee wondered why and asked. "Why's Logan like becoming all Mr. Angry Pants all of sudden?"

"Today Logan needed Remy's help to fix his motorcycle after the crash on Friday, remember?" explained Storm; who was still trying to get through to Gambit but with not much hope.

"I remember, man was that a crash. Logan said some woman was trying to kill him or something. He said didn't get a real good look at her. I believe it was Jean. She was gone that day also she's been hankering to get back at him for pushing her into that swamp. Perfect opportunity, don't you think? He was alone at night, going through some woods on a foggy day; I'm just saying if she wanted to she could." Jubilee replied and drank the last sip of her orange juice. Storm shook her head and remarked.

"What a big imagination you have Jubilee."

"Well anyway, I'm going to the mall," Said Jubilee as she picked up her purse.

Ororo looked around to find Beast reading the newspaper, Remy still not all there yet and the professor staring off into space once more.

Something dawned on Ororo and she asked. "Professor didn't you come in here to announce some news?"

"Yes finally… but the most interesting part of it all is she's disappeared!"

To Be Continued…

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you'll review it for me. I'm going to post the next chapter in a couple of days.


	2. Least bit funny

Disclaimer: Don't sue, don't own the x-men, just really bored.  
Authors note: I added a new character, she is of my creation. I hope you like it.  
P.S.: I decided to repost this story because it was my first and after writing for awhile I went back and noticed a lot of mistakes. I hope in reposting it a lot more viewers will review it. Anywho, I appreciate your time in reading it and any reviews you make.

Rating: PG13  
Genres: Humor and Romance  
Main Characters: Katerina (New character), Logan, Gambit and ect…

Summary: Katerina escapes the Brotherhood and meets up with the X-Men. But how long will it take before the X-Men find out her secret.

**Foul Moods: Chapter 2**

* * *

Behind the institute there's the garage also known as _Logan's swearing room_. This is where Logan has been spending most of his time at since his accident.

_One six pack of beer: $6.50, one cigar: $14.00, one week of trying to fix a mangled piece of crap back to new with no help: priceless _**  
**

He glanced at the motorcycle, down at the booklet and then back at the motorcycle. "For the love of God, how am I supposed to fix this, really come on now."

Logan set the booklet back in the box. He snatched another beer from the cooler beside him and starred real hard at the bike and remarked.

"It's just you, me and a can of beer; ok maybe a cigar but I couldn't, oh what the hell lets make it a party." He lit the cigar and took a long puff. Logan thought to himself as he took another puff_. Man it's going to be a hell of a week putten' that piece of crap together._

Half an hour passed and he knew the bike could wait so he grabbed the remainder of the six-pack waiting for him in the cooler and went outside.

The cool air blew softly as Logan found a nice place to sit by the wall and relax. He popped open yet another beer and drank down the cool liquid thirstily.

_Couple hours passed_

Logan wondered who would every want to pass up a moment like this to watch late night Television. The grass felt cool and damp beneath his fingers. A stronger breeze blew and it rapped its arms around Logan like a cool blanket.

Everything else could take a hike, right now Logan just wanted to nap in peaceful solitude.

_Bush watcher _

This time the breeze didn't bring its blanket like coolness but the smell of something Logan could not explain. With eyes opened wide, senses in full over drive he slowly arose.

The smell grew stronger and so intensified Logan's heightened senses. What the hell could this be? What ever it was, it had some explaining to do.

He followed the scent and it led him to the court yard. Quietly Logan creped down behind a bush, and peered through its leafy mass. He found nothing out of the ordinary expect Kitty frenching some boy.

To Kitty's surprise she noticed Logan watching her from a near by flowering shrub. The idea of being spied on upset Kitty so much that even her boyfriend Luke, could detect her change in mood.

"Something wrong Kat?" Luke asked calmly.

"We're being watched," whispered Kitty wrinkling her brow.

"Oh so my Kitty has spotted a peeping Tom I suppose," grinned her boyfriend.

Kitty grinned at her Luke's remark. "Yes, a big hairy one." She pointed toward the under-sized shrub. Logan mentally checked a big NO in the slot for becoming an undercover agent again.

Reluctantly Logan walked out from behind his hiding spot and said.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you two kids…" Luke blurted out before Logan could finish.

"Don't tell me he's your father?" He stared at Kitty with terrified eyes.

"Him", Kitty pointed again to Logan with disgust across her face. "You've got to be kidding, like I would have lots of body hair then, NO I don't think so."

"I don't have that much body hair; you act like your describing a monkey or something to that nature," replied Logan gruffly positioning his hands on his sides.

"Really Logan come on. If I was to compare you to a monkey, I'd say the monkey had less…"

Logan butted in, "I don't need to take this from some half-pint kid. I'd rather hear it from Jean. But that's not why I stopped your little making out party, to talk 'bout my body hair. I don't think it's safe out here for you two. So as your guardian, I'm telling you to go inside at once."

Twin sighs were followed by Logan pointing to the mansion. Both Kitty and Luke got up from there bench and trudged back to the institute. Logan remained there till he heard the sound of the mansion doors closing.

"Now where was I? Oh yah, I was looking for that scent." Logan sniffed the air again. But the smell was gone. _Darn kids made me lose sight of what I was trying to do, and now I lost the damn thing. I'm sure if I wait around long enough the breeze will bring it back._

_If theirs something smelly in the neighborhood  
who ya gonna call?_

**  
**The breeze brought the smell back as Logan predicted; but never had he expected such strenuous time searching for it. It went left, then right, and right some more and even once it left all together.

Across the basketball courts and into the stable Logan followed presently as if lead around by a chain. Even the search was proving to be difficult, there was no way he would leave this scent till he found out what it was, and of up most, what it was doing here.

_And YES, my hair is a flame_

He followed it around the east side of the institute to where one building met the other and an open parlor appeared. The parlor was being used as some sort of social gathering, with what looked like an open bar in the back. (We all know Logan could spot a beer miles away. LoL ;p.) Lights were hung around in various colors and smack dab in the middle of it all was a monstrous banner saying CONGRATULATIONS EVERYONE in bold green letters.

Logan wasn't in much of a good mood but if he could get a free beer, heck he'd act anyway you'd want him to.

Cheap Alcohol filled Logan's senses as he walked up the steps. The words to Rock You Like a Hurricane played much too loudly for anyone to recognize.

Logan pushed further into the crowd until an opening set him free from the confusion. An odd looking man dressed in a tux questioned him about a drink. Logan turned around and said.

"Anything to drown out the crowd would be nice. Try not makin' it fruity, I got a reputation to uphold, bub." Then the man in the tux replied.

"I know where ya comin' from. My name's Mike, Mike Neal." He extended his hand toward Logan.

Logan remarked, "Well I'm glad for ya. My name's Logan, um you just call me Logan." Mike smiled and disappeared for a second then emerged with an ice cold Bud and asked.

"You waiting here for somebody?" Mike looked around a moment then back for a reply.

"Yes and no," mumbled Logan in between large swallows of beer_. I hope he doesn't ask me to explain, 'cause things will really start gettin' weird…_

"Havin' trouble with the misses, it's all right. I went through it once before, hopefully your women didn't turn your hair on fire when she caught you with her sister. Thankfully my hair grew back, well most of it has. Anyway things are looking better; I'm dating the cocktail waitress over there."

He waved over toward a fairly good-looking woman with long curly brown hair, who at the time was sitting in someone's lap.

"Nice… she always this friendly?" Logan questioned, as he brushed back his hair.

Mike scowled and retorted, "Usually only after she's had too much to drink."

"Well hell, I think I might just want to get to know her," Logan chuckled. "I take it you don't find this the least bit funny." Mike glared at Logan. "So, you said she turned your hair on fire?" Logan asked trying to cool Mike off.

Trying to imagine Mike's hair on fire while running in a circle would have been amusing to a point anyway…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you'll review it for me because the more reviews I get, the faster I'll be able to write another chapter. ;P 


	3. Gumbo

**Foul Moods: Chapter 3**

* * *

"Yes." Mike said irritated.

"So what's it like to have your head on fire?"

"Let just say it's a very invigorating experience. I suggest you try it, now preferably." Mike expressed as he wiped up a split drink.

Logan couldn't help but crack a grin, "I bet you would. So I guess you know the professor then." Logan tapped the side of his can. "Also, I'm running dry here."

"Give me a second," replied Mike as he began filling the blender with Mudslide mix.

A blond tapped her pink painted finger nails impatiently at the bar. She looked at Mike with questionably eyes, "And don't skimp out on the alcohol, its one of the best parts besides the chocolate. Oh just give me the darn bottle. I swear a child could do better." She snatched the Mudslide mix away as she leaned over the bar. "This is how you do it; write it on your hand if you can't remember, better yet tattoo it to your forehead." When the bottled was emptied into the blender she sat back down.

Mike eyed the women evilly as he scooped in the vanilla ice cream. "If I only could, oh I would," he grumbled under his breath.Logan raised a brow as their eyes met. She returned his gesture with a nauseated expression and snatched her mudslide and sauntered away.

"Well that usually doesn't happen. I only have to raise a brow and I've got them flocking by the hundreds. It must be something in the air…" Logan sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead. "I got distracted again."

"I guess you won't be needing that beer now, will you?"

"Hey now, I never said that." Logan paused as Mike stared off into his own little world. "Well get going, I aint getting any younger bub," gestured Logan.

_- Isn't Gumbo a type of food? -_

"You sure do have a way with women Logan. I should take pointers." Remarked Mike as he placed another beer in front of Logan.

"Can it Mike. I'm not sure getting your head set on fire by your ex-girlfriend, proves you have something to shine about," replied Logan. Mike looked at the empty Bud can in his hand and stated.

"That doesn't count."

Logan shook his head and turned around, "You know your…" Suddenly something caught his eye.

"Logan… Logan… hheeeelllllloooooo earth to Logan, plane landing in Jabara airport; asking permission from headquarters, hello?" Mike as he waved his hand in front of Logan's face.

"Is that Gumbo I spy. I would have thought he be following Rouge around today. Guess I was wrong," remarked Logan scratching his head in astonishment.

"Isn't Gumbo a type of food?"

"Yes, but in this case Gumbo is a card throwing mush head," Explained Logan.

"Interesting, but how exactly I am supposed to understand this?" Mike wondered while taking an order of cocktails.

Logan tilted his head back and said, "Don't try. Many have and almost lost their sanity."

Mike rolled his eyes and mouthed okay.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you'll review it for me. I'm going to post the next chapter in a couple of days. 


End file.
